The Epic Adventures of Three Idiots
by wtfpenname
Summary: -Discontinued- Story based on characters me and a friend made. About three Genin training to become Ninja. Rated T. Contains Shoujoai and ShounenAi, also some hinted Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Hello fans, bored people, interested people, friend, etc. Welcome to the story of a trio of genin who are trying to become high ninja. This will not have the main characters of Naruto in it, sorry to say. There might be mentionings of the characters, but most likely they won't be found in this. So if you were expecting random fanfiction of your favorite characters, then click the back button, because this fic is pure OC. Anyways. A few notes you should know before you read:

1. These are Stone Ninja. Meaning they are in Iwakagure (Village Hidden Among the Rocks) I somehow forgot to add this important detail into the Prologue, and I didn't really want to add it after I just finished it. So it's going to be put here o-o;   
2. It is impossible to find information on Iwakagure or something because I can't find any accurate information on it. So I have to make it up untill I can find some. Just noting this.  
3. I will most likely bend the original Naruto's story line a bit. Like Naruto becomes Hokage (I'm sure this happens in the Anime/Manga anway.) and etc. So don't cuss me out saying I give false information and that stuff.  
4. This story starts when Naruto becomes the Hokage. So it's based after everything's all said and done.  
5. As pointed out above, there will probably mentions of the Original characters, but most likely won't be any of them actually appearing. Sorry.  
6. One of the characters in this story is related to one of the main characters in the series. They aren't REALLY related to them in the series, but just pretend they are in this fic. Kthx

Now if that made any sense at all, I'll move on to the disclaimer and warning and such. o-o

DISCLAIMER: I only claim one character and partical credit for the rest. My friend owns another character and the rest of the partical credit. I also own this story. And though I do not claim Iwakagure, due to lack of information, I claim most of the ideas used to create a Iwakagure. And I think that's all.  
WARNINGS: Spoilers a bit. OC. Probably going to be homosexual relationships. Fighting. And that's all I can think of for now.

**Now on to The Epic Adventures of Three Idiots**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The purple-eyed kunoichi stared at her new teammates. Great. She got the tomboy and gay freak on her team. She pulled back her long, deep red hair behind her ear and forced a smile, "Hello! I'm Akarashi Lily." She spun a little to show enthusiasm. "You can call me Lily."

The boy stared at her, blinking his silver eyes under a mop of dark brown. "I'm Ueda Daisuke. And um, I guess you can call me Daisuke."

Both of the introduced nin looked over tat the third. He (or was it a she? Hard to tell.) had messy short black hair covering their face, so it was almost impossible to see their features. This annoyed Lily, "Don't be shy! You're the third member! We have to know you soon. And what the fugg is with that hair covering your whole face?" She reached over and brushed the hair away, only to be shoved by the owner. It was in fact a girl. The only way you could tell though was her red eyes. They were too feminine for a male's, though some guys have girly eyes. The girl glared, "Do you go into everyone's personal space like that? It's annoying." Even her voice sounded male.

Lily was about to snap back when there was a poof. Standing where there smoke had appeared was a tall woman, around the age of twenty-six. She had black hair put up like Anko's (A/N: Couldn't find any other way to explain it xX) but with long bangs going down to her chest. Her eyes were gray, filled with cold, but yet softness. She grinned, "Hello students. I am Kuroi Ichigo. I'm going to be your new-" she stared at the girl whose name has not yet been said, "Hello there. I thought the normal team had two guys and a girl. Why is there two girls and a guy in front of me? Wait, you ARE a girl, right…?" She blinked at the girl, who huffed. Daisuke giggled, "Everyone at the academy always mistook her for a guy. I'm guessing that's what happened when she was placed."

The girl huffed again, "Stupid idiots. You'd think they'd know by now."

Kuroi nodded, "I see. Anyway. I will be your sensei from now until you die. Haha. That's a good one." All three students stared at their new sensei like she was alien. She coughed, then continued, "Anyway, I'm sure you have all introduced yourselves…" Lily shook her head, "Cross dresser lady over there hasn't introduced herself yet."

The girl smacked Lily, who 'ow'ed and smacked her back, which started a fight. Daisuke stepped back while Kuroi stepped between the two fighting kunoichi, "Now, girls. This is no way to act to your new teammate. You," she turned to the girl, giving her a Kuroi-Scary-Face-Of-Doom, "Introduce yourself. Now."

The girl twitched, "I'm Kurosawa Ren. There, happy now?" Kuroi and Lily both nodded in unison.

Kuroi clapped her hands together, "Now that that's settled, let's go out to eat for a welcome party! We can start training tomorrow. Now where would you all like to eat at?"

All three students said three different places.

This was the start of a beautiful (-cough-) relationship.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading R&R to tell me what you think.  
Next chapter will be up sometime next week. Maybe earlier, maybe later. Depends when I write it xD;  
**


	2. 1 Training and the First Mission

**Howdy again I know I said that I wouldn't put up this chapter 'till later but I got bored. So here it is. Warnings and Disclaimers on the prologue.**

**Also, the reason I resubmitted this chapter was because I realised for some reason the italics on the first and the last part were gone O-o;; **

**CHAPTER ONE: TRAINING AND THE FIRST "MISSION"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The first day of training was a pain. Lily learned throughout her whole life to look into her opponent's eyes while fighting, for they can show the weakness of their owners. But it was so freaking hard to view the eyes of your opponent when there was messy black hair all over their face!_

_Ren had given her various cuts and bruises everywhere, even when their sensei told them to go easy on each other for the first day. Ren said that she did go easy. But Lily didn't believe that. But that may be because she couldn't see her eyes._

_Ren's eyes were so pretty, too! The first day they met when she moved the forest of hair away, her eyes sparkled a lovely shade of red. That would attract any man, even with her male figure._

_Too bad the hair is in the way._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The second day of training Kuroi said that instead of fighting, they were going to get an idea about camping out, since they would do that a lot on missions. It was a simple training exercise; they would find a place, set up camp, stay quiet and unnoticed, and not draw any attention.

Kuroi would be pretending to be the enemy nin, hunting for them.

Of course, she accidentally left out this part. So they didn't know that she was going to be hunting for them. Whoops.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daisuke stared at the two kunoichi. They were arguing over where set up camp. Lily wanted to set it in a spot where there weren't many trees. Ren wanted to set it in the trees so if they were really on a mission, they would be at least be somewhat concealed. Daisuke tried to make his opinion, but the two zoned him out. He sighed and leaned against a tree. It was getting dark and he knew they should set up camp while they still have light.

He suddenly sensed something, like a feeling you get when you're being watched. He looked around and suddenly saw a figure in a nearby tree. The figure must have seen him, because it jumped from the tree and started throwing kunai at them. He quickly avoided the kunai, his teammates looking at him in confusion. He did some hand signals and preformed Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu(1) on the area to make it seem they jumped away. He gave his teammates a 'Hurry up and run' look and took off in the opposite direction of his illusion counter-part, followed closly by the kunoichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroi stood in a tree, proud of her male student. Not only was he aware of her presence, he knew a high-level jutsu to get them away from her.

The other two on the other hand…

Ren had the right of way, practicing concealment would've been better, even if this was only practice, concealment is one of the main priorities on setting up a camp. But she was also loud. Out of the two girls, Ren shouted the loudest, so Kuroi found them fairly easily.

Lily tried to take the easy way out and try to pretend this was a vacation or something. This was very disapointing. Camping during missions wasn't a holiday. But she kept her voice at a pretty low level. So I guess what counts for something.

Kuroi waited for the illusion to disapear to see how long Daisuke could hold it. It wasn't for very long. Though it was a good jutsu to know, it was usless unless it can be held for a longer period of time.

I guess tommorow's lesson will be on chakra control.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The three genin panted as they finally stopped, after running for about twenty minutes. Daisuke said he couldn't sense the enemy following, but Lily had insisted the run more just in case.

So they did.

Ren looked about from under her hair. It was too dark to set up camp now. She glared at Lily, "It's your fault we were seen, you know. If you wouldn't have argued with me and just accept my idea, we would be sleeping, nice and concealed."

Lily stuck her tounge out at her, which annoyed Ren to no end, but now wasn't the time to point it out.

Ren stared at Daisuke, "So, what exactly did you do back there?"

Daisuke blinked, "I used genjutsu to hide us. Also, may I point out-" Lily interupted him, "I say it was your loud mouth that made it so the enemy found us! I think everyone and their dog heard you!."

Ren twitched, "I wouldn't have been yelling if you-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

The sudden loud voice made both Lily and Ren jump. Daisuke looked angry and scared all at once, "Stop fighting for once in your life and listen! We're in Iwagakure territory, so there shouldn't be any enemy nin here. This is dangerous, it could be fatal to our village. Think of this as our first mission. I am going to go warn the Tsuchikage(2), you guys have to work together and distract the nin. Try not to go into combat with them; we don't know how strong this enemy is. Do you understand?" The girls nodded, "Good. We left a followable trail, so be careful." Ren nodded, while Lily said a quiet, "You too…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The trail was east to follow. They didn't try to hide it. Not very good. They'll have to work on that, too. Kuroi knew she was almost to where her students were. One because the trail was more current, and two, Daisuke just yelled "SHUT UP!!!" almost as loud as Ren yelling at Lily. Not very good, either, for hiding from enemy. When she was in hearing distance, she heard Daisuke talking. "-our first mission. I am going to go warn the Tsuchikage, you guys have to work together and distract the nin. Try not to go into combat with them; we don't know how strong this enemy is. Do you understand?""

Another point for Daisuke.

He understands the importance of protecting the village, though leaving those two alone together was a bad idea. The moment he left they had a whispered argument over how to distract her. Lovely.

Well, she better go stop Daisuke from telling the Tsuchikage false information.

She had to hide her presence this time, for he had a sharp eye. She quickly got in front of him. He saw her and drew out his kunai. Realizing she still had her enemy disguise on, she licked her lips and said, "Daisuke."

He looked at her funny, not leaving his stance. So she took her guise off and told him the whole story about her testing them and all. But he wasn't going to believe that very quickly, "And how do I know you aren't an enemy?"

Kuroi thought for a minute, then started going on about Ren and Lily and their stupidity over everything. After about ten minutes of this was when Daisuke believed her. And he looked furious, "Why didn't you tell us?! At least we wouldn't have freaked out over nothing and-" Kuroi put her hand up, "Ninja should always be on guard, attack could happen at any time. If I were a real enemy, you all would've been dead by now. Lily isn't taking practice seriously; Ren won't keep her voice down, and you, though you've been the best one tonight, can't hold your illusions for very long. And none of you can hide your trail. I shouldn't expect this much from new genin, but I should've expect better common sense from you all." She ruffled his hair, "Go home and get some sleep, you have been the best tonight, and I am proud over your taking control over everything when the other two obviously wouldn't. Training will start later tomorrow, so you can sleep in. I still need to get the other two to cooperate." She watched him nod and walk off. She sighed, put her guise back on, and went over to the direction the yelling is coming from.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily watched Daisuke walk off, then turned to Ren and whispered, "We should make as much noise as possible to get the enemy to find us and-"

Ren snapped back, also in whisper, "No, we should find him(3) then distract him from there, it'll give us an advantage."

"How will we find him?! We're only genin! This person could be ANBU for all we know. More experienced than us. We should-"

"You're an idiot!" Ren's whisper was getting slightly louder. "I was right last time and most likely I'll be right again."

"I'M an idiot?! What person in their right mind have their hair in front of their face like a blindfold?! I'm surprised you can see ANYTHING." Lily's whisper got slightly louder than Ren's last one.

Ren glared at her, "It hides people from looking at my eyes. You should know. I saw you trying to see my eyes yesterday at practice. I'm no idiot!"

They continued arguing. Their "whispers" getting louder and louder every time. Soon they were yelling again. So loud that they didn't hear the hidden ninja advance on them.

Lily noticed him first, she suddenly got really quiet, making Ren think she won the argument fight. But when Lily pointed a shaky finger to the side of where they were standing, Ren knew why she won.

Within two feet of them was the enemy nin. He was concealed all in black, you couldn't see any part of him.

He waved casually at them then grabbed Lily and dragged her off, leaving Ren behind cursing at Lily's idiocy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily was freaking out. Not only had the enemy snuck up on her and Ren, he also grabbed her and ran off. Now Ren must think of her as some sort of damsel in distress!

She ALMOST started crying. But then she realised a flaw in the nin's kidnapping plan: He left her arms free to move. She shifted a bit and grabbed a kunai from her Kunai Pouch and stabbed her capture in the arm. The enemy nin cried out in pain and shock. Lily got away easily and ran towards the direction they just came. Now she needed to regroup with Ren, even though she didn't want to, but this enemy was stronger than he looked, and she knew this. This enemy appeared to be stupid, but she learned to never judge things then what they appear. He must've thought she was stupid and think she wouldn't attack back, that was his flaw.

She saw messy black hair with a body in the distance, and ran as fast as she could towards it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That IDIOT! How could she just get GRABBED like that?! Without fighting back either! Now Ren had to go and save her. It was most likely a trap, but no one deserves to be left behind, not even an idiot genin like Lily.

She heard a yelp. She cursed, now Lily was hurt. How fun. With Lily injured, they would have an even less chance of winning than before! But wait…

What was that?

Ren could see someone in the distance, but couldn't see well due to hair in her face. Maybe she did have it too long… She pulled it away a minute to look.

It was Lily!

Ren's head immediately filled with questions. Is this a trap? If Lily dead and that the enemy nin looking like her? Did Lily get away?

Ren glanced the area looking for traps. She couldn't sense any, but she still had to be careful. She approached the Lily with caution. They stared at each other for a bit, then Lily folded her arms, "Well, better late than never. I've already gotten away. You probably got lost under your hair again, huh?"

Ren sighed. This was Lily. She looked around, "Where is he?"

Lily pointed behind her, "Back there. I injured him. Stab in arm with kunai." Ren nodded, "You wanna try to take him on?"

Lily grinned, "Sure."

And the two kunoichi stalked back in the direction of their prey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The whole purpose of Kuroi kidnapping Lily was to get Ren to come to her senses and save Lily. She didn't expect to be stabbed, though.

She honestly didn't expect anything from Lily. That's why she didn't bind her arms or legs.

Bad mistake.

But Lily DID do something good for once. Sneak attacks, I guess you can call the stab one, are good way to get the best of your enemy. She followed Lily as she ran. She immediately noticed Lily was returning to Ren. Good and Bad. Good trying to get help instead of taking on something on you own, injured or not. But bad because she left Kuroi alone. Kuroi could've retreated to treat her arm. Ren approached Lily. Kuroi watched in approval as they kept their voices down and agreed on something. This was Kuroi's time to come out of hiding. She approached them, but this time, they were ready.

Next thing Kuroi knew she had four kunai pressed threatenly against her skin. She smiled, and removed her guise, which earned a gasp from Lily and a glare from Ren. They both reacted at the same time.

"SENSEI…!!!!"

Kuroi explained what she was doing and the point of her guise was. They were about as mad as Daisuke was. Kuroi explained the enemy ninja appearing at random and their need to be ready. This got them to shut up. Because it was true.

Kuroi took a deep breath, "I have to be honest, you two were the worst tonight. You didn't do anything well. Lily, even though this is only practice and training, you shouldn't think this any different than if you were on a real mission. Ren, you're loud. And you didn't sense me when I approached twice, though you DID sense me at the end. But one out of three is still failing. Then when Daisuke told you two to distract me, all you did was argue loud enough for me to find you-" Lily interrupted at this part, "That was my plan" But Kuroi gave her the scary look and continued, "-Lily, I was proud that you thought quickly enough to find my mistake. The stab really did catch me by surprise. Don't worry, I'm fine. And Ren, you went to save Lily even when you hate her to no end. That is true team spirit. Then you finally agreed at the end. There I am proud of you." She took a breath, "Though your camping skills suck. Your punishment for all your mistakes will be to camp out here the rest of the night. You will have to stand watches. I will come out to check on you, so don't mess around. Training will start late tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep. See you later" And with that, Kuroi poofed away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ren had the first watch. She almost fell asleep then and there. But she stayed away her whole watch. When it was Lily's turn, Ren immediately fell asleep. Leaving Lily bored. Lily being bored wasn't very good. Especially when she has kunai. And when she hates a certain teammates messy hair. She looked around, then tested Ren's sleepiness. She stayed asleep during everything Lily did. Perfect. Lily took out a kunai. And started chopping some of the hair off; enough to show Ren's eyes. The eyes she thought were pretty._

_When morning came, Lily found out Rin's eyes weren't a pretty shade of red. They were a hate filled color of blood red. Lily's blood._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) Genjutsu. This jutsu changes the appearance of a nearby object or area.  
(2) Tsuchikage is the Stone Villages' version of the "Hokage" If you didn't know this. If I can remember right, it means "Stone Shadow"  
(3) They assume it is a guy.**

**Note from Lily's Owner: And somewhere an angel earned its wings... and then its halo turned to horns and it was thusly sent to hell D: Poor thing. If only they could've cooperated.**

**R&R Kthx **


	3. 2 The First Real Missions and a Fangirl

**Chapter 2 is now up Woohoo - Took long enough. Warnings and disclaimer on Prologue. One of the warnings, "Might contain homosexual relationships" is now confirmed in this chapter. I guess I'm just a shonen-ai author at heart. xD So anyways.**

**THE FIRST MISSIONS...AND A FANGIRL  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Daisuke was a mysterious guy. It was like he had split personalities. Sometimes he was giggly and cheerful, and other times he was serious and took charge of everything. This irked Ren and Lily._

_Ren is straightforward and never had a sense of humor. Lily was shy, but talkative when excited. But what was Daisuke? No one knows._

_Lily asked Ren one day if she wanted to spy on Daisuke, in response, she got a lecture about interfering into other people's business and remember what happened last time when she cut Ren's hair?_

_Lily rubbed her still sore bottom and remembered all too well._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All three Genin sat in wait for their sensei. Earlier today, she said they would start their first missions today. Though they all knew it was going to be some D-ranks, it felt good knowing they were going to have their first REAL mission today.

Kuroi casually poofed in and greeted her students, who greeted back in response. She put down a pile of folders, "Ok, so I have about three or four D missions here. I think you all can handle them all this week." They nodded. Kuroi smiled and continued, "Good. I will leave it all to you then." And then she poofed away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where's the first one at?" Lily groaned. They'd already walked all the way across Iwagakure to find whoever the mission owner was. To think they'd have to walk so far just to rake up some leaves.

Daisuke held the folder with all the information on it, "It should be around here somewhere…Ah! There it is!" He pointed to a house. A very big house. A very big house with a very big lawn. A very big house with a very big lawn that was just COVERED in leaves.

All three Genin groaned. This was going to be awhile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The old lady who owned the house seemed nice. She said that they would only have to rake until her granddaughter got home from visiting her parents. None of them asked why she didn't live with them if she just visited them, but they decided not to.

So they raked. And raked. And raked. But no sign of granddaughter.

It was about two in the afternoon when the girl showed up. Her grandmother told her to take care of the raking so the 'nice little ninja can do their other missions for other nice people'. So the girl grabbed a rake and skipped to them. She had long light blue hair with matching eyes. She reached them and smiled, "I can take things from here."

The genin looked relieved. All three were tired of raking. They were walking off when the girl went, "WAIT." So they stopped. Well, Lily and Daisuke stopped, Ren ignored her and kept going. But that didn't stop the girl. She giggled and ran after Ren, clinging to her arm to make her stop.

Ren was mad. No. Ren was beyond mad. One, some random girl was clinging to her arm. HER arm. Two, said girl just stopped her from walking away. NO ONE stops Ren from walking away…except Lily. But Lily's just Lily. And three, the girl was going on about being girlfriend and boyfriend.

Wait, let's start over again and listen to what she's saying, "Ho mai gawsh you are so handsome You would make the perfect boyfriend for me Go out with me please please please" and so on with a million 'please's.

Ren glared at her, which only made her cling more. So she decided to speak, "Go away little brat."

The girl smiled and winked, "The name is-"

"Look, _girl_, I don't care what your name is. I'm not going to go out with you and after this I'm not even going to remember you." Ren sneered, now annoyed.

"-Miki. What's your name?" The girl smiled more, ignoring Ren's evil look.

Lily and Daisuke, meanwhile, are off to the side. Laughing their heads off. Ren glared at them, then shifted her glare to Miki, "Look. I'm not interested in you or any other girl because-"

Miki started crying, "I KNEW IT. ALL THE GOOD ONES ARE GAY."

Ren twitched, "I am a girl, you freaking idiot!"

This shut her up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took another half hour to convince Miki that Ren was in fact a girl. But in the end, this didn't change anything.

"Then I will become bisexual just for you!"

Groan.

It was then that the old lady called Miki inside, letting the three escape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They wasted a lot of time at the last mission. Annoying random fangirl's fault. They had planned on doing another mission today since they got off the last one early. But the girl delayed them, so they had to run. It wasn't as far, but still far enough to make the three tired. So they rested a bit before approaching the house and knocking on the door.

What happened next surprised them all.

"YAY! YOU'RE BACK." Came a cheer from a certain blue haired fangirl.

Ren started hitting her head against the doorframe. Lily blinked, "Wait. What. How did. …"

Miki danced, "It's the power of love! I knew if I sent in lots of missions to ninja I would find my one true love." She winked at Ren, who continued to beat her brains out.

Daisuke took a step forward, "Listen, Miki, this isn't funny. If you don't really have anything for us to do, then we're leav-"

"NONONO! I do have something for you to do! Just like it says on the file! I need help in the kitchen"

Ren and Lily both groaned. This wasn't going to end pretty…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And it didn't. Turns out, Miki wanted them to make her cookies. Why the little brat couldn't just take some of her grandmother's was beyond them. What a minute…

"How DID she get from there to here before us without breaking a sweat?" Lily asked. Miki was in the other room, sleeping. After they came in, she stated that she will watch Ren the whole time. After the first ten minutes staring at Ren, who did nothing but glare, she finally fell asleep, leaving the three to make the cookies themselves.

Ren shrugged, Daisuke just blinked, "I don't know. It's impossible she walked, and we didn't see anything on our way here."

Lily nodded, "That girl scares me."

Ren glared at her, "She scares YOU? I made her freaking bisexual by simply WALKING AWAY."

Daisuke butted in before they could argue again, "Shhh! You don't want to wake her up, do you? Let's just make these cookies so we can go home."

Easier said than done. So many things went wrong in the few minutes of starting.

One. They had no idea where anything was. So they made a huge mess looking just for a spoon.

Two. Ren and Lily argued over what kind of cookies to make. Ren wanted vanilla, Lily wanted chocolate chip.

Three. None of them had experience in cooking.

Four. None of them knew how to use an oven.

And so on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The batter was finally made. Daisuke got tired of the arguing after awhile and he said they were doing sugar cookies. No buts.

The put balls of dough on a pan and stuck it in the oven.

They figured out that the oven was self operated and would turn itself off after so many minutes. So they decided just to leave there. Miki could just take the cookies out when she got up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, they went on the third mission, that brought much relief, wasn't sent in by Miki. A couple wanted them to watch their kid so they could go out to eat.

Only the kid made Miki look like a saint. Sorta.

He ran around screaming and pulling Lily's hair.

At least Ren was happy. Or until Daisuke suggested they go to the park. Ren didn't like this at all. Why?

Miki was there.

When she saw them, she glomped Ren, squeaking about loving the cookies she made and stuff.

Ren twitched. Lily would've laughed at her, but the boy was pulling on her hair, so she was just a bit distracted.

Ren finally caved, "LISTEN YOU FREAKING ANNOYING BRAT. I AM NOT HOMOSEXUAL. I'M NOT EVEN HETROSEXUAL. I AM ASEXUAL. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN LOVE. GO AWAY KTHX."

Miki blinked, then ran away crying. Daisuke glared at Ren, while helping Lily with the kid. "That wasn't nice, Ren."

Ren shrugged, "I don't care. The annoying brat had it coming. I hope she gets kidnapped by some random enemy ninja."

The next day, the news came that a girl with long, light blue hair disappeared. There were signs that an enemy was there around the same time she was.

The three Genin groaned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroi blamed them. Technically, it's pretty much Ren's fault. But they were a team and all deserved to be blamed or something. So she told them that they were going to aid in the rescue mission. The enemy wasn't ninja, nor did they show any sign of strength, from the information gathered, it was just an ordinary kidnapper. This was a C-rank mission. That little fact was the only thing that made the three actually want to do it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a Chuunin and another Genin team on the mission. The Chuunin ignored both teams, obviously not caring about the younger ones and thinking they could finish the mission without their help. But no…stupid Tsuchikage told them that the Genin teams were needed, one knew the girl well, and the other was powerful and was ready for a C-rank mission, and that this was the perfect mission and blah blah blah.

Lily was excited, and when she was excited, she talked. So she talked. Ren and Daisuke ignored her for the majority of the time. So she talked with the other Genin team. A boy with short and messy brown hair talked back to her. He had light brown eyes, Lily was told his name was Suzo. She was ignored by the other two, but she talked to them a few times. Another boy had long black hair and green eyes, Suzo told her that his name was Ryuu. The last one of their team was a girl, whom Lily was told that she was Yukiko and that she should avoid the long platinum blonde hair, green-eyed girl as much as possible. This Lily made note of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The kidnapper's tracks were easy to follow. The Genin could follow it as if they were ANBU trailing a good runaway ninja. This showed that the kidnapper wasn't very bright. But hey, it could be a trap, so they all approached with caution.

The boy Ryuu was the first to spot the hideout. It was in a cave, so cliché. The Chuunin went in first, followed by the other Genin team, and then alas our lovely bunch of idiots, who were arguing again.

"Ren, I think you should save her I mean, she IS your girlfriend."

"Shut up, idiot. I didn't even want to be on this mission, no way I'm even going near her."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Why not? You are one."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE IDIOT, IDIOT."

"Both of you shut up. We're trying to be quiet, remem-"

"GRAH, IMMA GUNNA KILL YOU."

"Um…. Guys…"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST."

"Guys..."

"OH IT'S ON."

"GUYS!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"…the kidnapper is here."

All three Genin suddenly went into formation 2-5-8 (1) and looked around. The other two teams were nowhere in sight. How lovely.

"Lily, your big mouth got us caught again."

"Shut up, sensei said you were the one with the big mouth. So Ha."

"Both of you shut up!" Daisuke looked around, he couldn't see the kidnapper, but he could definitely sense him. He suddenly caught some movement. "To the right-!" Suddenly a kunai got him in the shoulder. The two kunoichi gasped and covered him, searching for the attacker. Suddenly, the girl, Yukiko, stepped out of the shadows. She glared at them, "Whoops. Thought you were the kidnapper…"

Lily looked relieved, "Yukiko! Where is your team? Where are the Chuunin?" Yukiko folded her arms. "Who knows. I left them. The darkness here is just too inviting…"

Ren was helping Daisuke with his kunai wound. She gave uneasy glances at Lily and Yukiko. That girl isn't to be trusted. She could tell she was aiming at them and knew it well…

Suddenly there was a crash. A fight was going on.

Ren stood up, "Lily, stay here with Daisuke. Me and this…Yukiko… are going to go help."

Lily nodded. Yukiko glared at Ren, who glared back and said, "Come on."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fight wasn't a fight at all. The Chuunin played a trick on Yukiko's team and caused them to freak out.

Ren wasn't very happy at this, but she did get some time to talk to Yukiko…

"I know you threw that kunai at us on purpose."

Yukiko smirked, "And so what if I did?"

"You leave my team alone. If that wound gets even a little infected, I will be after your head."

"Oh, well aren't we protective? Don't worry, that kunai missed it's target.." She flung her hair, "I wasn't aiming for the boy."

Ren suddenly had a kunai to her neck. "It still found another, though." She put the kunai away, "You have made yourself an enemy today."

Yukiko smirked more, "Of goody, another one."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Chuunin and the two members of Yukiko's team found the kidnapper and Miki first. The kidnapper was caught off guard as predicted and easily taken. This was when Ren and Yukiko came in. Miki attacked Ren, "YOU CAME TO SAVE ME."

Ren glared, "No, she did." She pointed to Yukiko.

Miki stared at Yukiko, "I'm sorry, but my love already belongs to Ren."

Ren and Yukiko twitched.

The three teams minus Daisuke and Lily started heading back. When they got out, Daisuke and Lily were already out of the cave. One of the Chuunin helped heal Daisuke with a jutsu and they took the kidnapper back to Iwagakure. He was sentenced to death.

Miki was grounded by her grandmother. Why? Her grandmother was convinced Miki was eloping. So now everything all is back to normal. For now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Just once?" Lily said, with puppy eyes_

"_If I say yes will you leave me alone about this?" Ren glared at her_

"_Yes."_

"_Then fine."_

_Lily and Ren snuck over to Daisuke's place; Lily whispering gibberish excitedly, Ren wanting to get this over with and go home._

_They approached the house and looked into the window. Both immediately froze._

_They watched inside the house for about an hour. Then Lily started stuttering out, "U-um… well…we should probably…go…Daisuke would kill us if he knew we were here…"_

_Ren nodded in agreement. Then they both fled to their homes. Knowing they would never look at Daisuke the same way again. For they both knew Daisuke's special secret. A secret that not even his parent's knew about._

_Daisuke was sexually active. And he was gay._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(1) 2-5-8 – The formation where all three get back to back while arming themselves. They made it up.

**Gwahahahha o-9 Tis done. Lovely ending plottwist there, eh? xD Anyways. R&R. This story doesn't have any reveiws yet and it's only putting my other stories to shame. D:**


End file.
